


Unmistakable

by Val_Creative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, F/M, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Public Masturbation, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't see a problem with being right smack in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmistakable

**Author's Note:**

> SO I FOUND THIS PROMPT ON THE KINK MEME **"REY/HERSELF, (/FINN/POE)- OVERHEARD MASTURBATION"** AND I'M [CROSSPOSTING](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1034810#cmt1034810) AS WELL. I ALWAYS NEED MORE JEDISTORMPILOT IN MY LIFE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. <3
> 
> This covers my bingo space " **[wonder](http://jediprompts.tumblr.com/post/137702573665/rey-finn-poe-bingo-card-follow-for-more-star#notes)** " for Jediprompts on Tumblr! Here is the **[current bingo card](https://67.media.tumblr.com/ff701ba9aa37aef2803ec70003e37f7f/tumblr_oandswbumX1qh1cr6o1_540.png)** for me - I'm keeping track!

*

Finn doesn't see a problem with being right smack in the middle.

The middle _bed_ , he means.

It's not exactly regulation for the Resistance and its military base to allow this, but Poe charm-talks the right people at the right time, and Finn and Rey take the opportunity to hurriedly drag their cot-frames and mattresses into Poe's spacious living-quarters, avoiding the watch of occasional guards stomping around.

The soft, overhead lights dim themselves on Poe's voice command.

BB-8 rolls out for the evening, chirping happily and blinking their colorful, internal lights.

Rey sits quietly, cross-legged on her own mattress to Finn's right, closest to the whirring, automated door. She doesn't like feeling _cornered_ or _boxed in_. Even while on the safest planet imaginable, Rey's wariness and survivor instincts never fades.

She unknots her tri-buns, her long, brown hair coiling to her shoulders. Rey keeps her eyes on her lap, nostrils flaring slightly as Poe walks around her and to his own bed. He throws on the standard, cream-white sleepwear — a shapeless, short-sleeved top and lightweight pants just like Finn's and Rey's.

Finn, however, keeps his gaze on the other man, silently appreciative of the muscular, alluring view.

"Don't think I can't see you smiling from here, buddy," Poe announces loudly and muffled, not quite having done shoving his head through the collar-hole.

Finn laughs, the noise careless and pleasant-sounding. He waits until Poe's finished dressing before leaning up on his knees, grinning big and wrapping an arm to him, pressing a quick, almost greedy kiss to Poe's mouth. " _Mm_ , goodnight," Poe murmurs fondly into it.

"Goodnight," Finn murmurs back. He turns to Rey who finally glances up, fiddling shyly with a loose, stray thread on her night-pants. "Goodnight, Rey," he says, leaning over his bed when she does on hers. Their fingers wrap together, heat seeking heat. Rey's lips opening against his taste a bit like salt and warmth.

She nods, meeting his dark eyes when they pull apart, her features melting in a semi-dimpled smile. "Goodnight, Finn," she whispers, and Rey lays down, rolling over on the opposite side, facing the door. "Goodnight, Poe."

"Night, Rey."

Poe already burrows down on the multitude of his stolen blankets, having flopped on his stomach to his corner-bed nearest to the wall. He groans out incoherently, sinking down, arms and legs eagle-spread. After maybe only a moment, something like a low, whistling toot echoes.

From the other side of the living-quarters, they can all hear Rey gasping for air between her increasing laughter.

"What's wrong with you, man? Did you just _fart_ in here?" Finn can't contain his own amusement. He stretches a leg to nudge Poe's hip with his foot, grinding a little. "Show some respect to the lady in the room."

Poe mumbles out, eyes closed, half of his face smushed to his mattress, " _S'rry, it juss'appens_ …"

"I've heard worse things than that, you know," Rey says, her voice weak and wobbly. She takes in a laugh-shuddery breathe, before admitting, "And _smelled_ things far more fouler."

It takes another, much longer moment to calm everyone down from bursting out laughing before Finn lays comfortably on his back, a pillow supporting his neck, tucking one hand behind his head. He stares up at the blackening abyss of ceiling, listening to the nothingness — as the lights dim around them slow and _slow_ until —

*

Frantic, shallow breathing.

It's _unmistakable_ what this is.

Even with the lack of needed lighting for a confirmation, Finn can hear Rey moaning and shifting around, creaking her cot-frame. He can do little else right now — he doesn't _want_ to alert the others that he's wide awake.

As a trained soldier, Finn is supposed to be ready for _anything_. Training, weirdly enough, did happen to cover listening his friends masturbating while in the same room — in unplanned experience. It _happened_ , a few times too many, but he knew to ignore what was happening around him and find a way to go back asleep.

But this… oh stars, it's _Rey_. Beautiful and fierce Rey, who consumes his thoughts and desires, just as much as Poe ever has. Finn has never seriously asked her to do anything beyond her comfort zone, but _oh_ …

It's so _wet_. The way she plays with herself is _tortuous_ , rubbing faster and then slowing, until it's an almost halt. She must be soaking through, and Finn's mind races with vivid-bright images, his cock hardening up.

Does Rey use her knuckles or her fingertips on her clitoris? Beneath her underwear or over it, dragging the moist cloth? Does she grab at the side of the bed, or does Rey touch at her entire body, like a restless exploration?

He can't see a _stars-damn_ thing.

But hell, Finn wouldn't think twice to help if she allowed it. He _could_ help. He could crawl into her bed and hold her firmly against him, touch his mouth against Rey's ear and her neck, slide his fingers gently down her outer, clenching thigh… _suck_ out all of the terrible heat burning and blazing within her…

Did she ever imagine this… _them_? Poe and Finn, kissing her breastbone and her hips, licking inside her…?

If he could actually see, Poe is just as wide-awake as him, biting his lip until pinkened and raw. He's careful to not raise up on his elbows too much, and palms over his dick, swallowing down a choked, euphoric noise.

Rey's breathing goes deep, inhaling for an absurd amount of time and then exhaling, and the sounds finally _end_. She wiggles in place and then sighs out so blissfully and faintly, seeming to pass out.

Finn resists the urge to punch his metal-barred headboard, and Poe gives up, burrowing back down and wincing. Neither of them fall back asleep as easily as their other companion, teeth gritting and blood pounding so hard.

*

She's hazy-eyed and well-rested, and yet, Rey feels _stung_. Poe walks right by her, without so much as a " _good morning_ " or a teasing remark. The most she gets out of him is a thinning, concentrating smile.

"Is something the matter?" Rey asks, pointedly.

Finn looks at her, jaw slack, eyebrows going up. Like he's been _caught_ doing something he wouldn't have. "You, uh…" Finn says, ruefully, and then groans, scrubbing his face. " _Shoot_ , okay. I think he heard you too."

Rey's mouth scrunches into a frown.

"Heard what…?"

He makes a flustered, confusing motion with both hands, but mostly to herself. "You… doing…"

The previous night clicks back into her memory.

"Oh," she says, dumbfounded. Her cheeks brightening with color. " _Oh_." Rey crosses her hands in her lap, and then flinches, straightening up. "I didn't think that…"

"You were… _great_ ," Finn tells her, babbling with his embarrassment, causing her to frown again. "Wonderful, um. Y-you're the… most beautiful girl I've even seen, have I mentioned that before?"

The sincerity in this makes Rey duck her head, face reddening, her chest warming.

"I'll try to be… more discrete," she says firmly, lips quirking. "The next time, I suppose."

Finn suggests, grinning, "Or, y'know, we could join you." He appears rather hopeful and Rey snorts offhandedly, tossing away her blankets. "Not if you don't want… but, I mean, _I'd_ like to… help?"

"Next time," she answers, climbing onto her feet, pressing her cheek to his as Rey haughtily kisses his face. Finn groans out semi-aroused as her hand squeezes his groin. " _Next time, the three of us. Give Poe the message for me?_ "

"Next time," Finn repeats, astonished, his voice far, faraway. "Okay, gotcha. Sounds good."

_Sounds really good._

*

 


End file.
